IzumiXMeroko
by miru yumi
Summary: Traducción" es sobre la vida de Meroko e Izumi si siguieran vivos... "Autor: Kitsha"


Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

En realidad yo ya tengo un proyecto de fic para esta serie… pero primero quise traducir esto n0n, es un Izumi X Meroko y mi primera traducción n0n. Le pedí autorización a la autora por msn y según entendí dijo que si o.o… haci que bueno antes del fic unas aclaraciones que hizo n-n

- bueno ella no sabia como se llamaba en realidad Izumi cuando estaba vivo o.o… yo supongo que igual o.o…

- Ellos sobreviven a su intento de suicidio, por lo que acaban por encontrarse

Idioma original: Francés (ni pregunten que hacía en esa sección o.o… es solo que se me da mas el francés que el ingles xD)

Traducción: Español

Título Original: Izumi X Meroko

Bueno ahora si el fic n-n

Pov Izumi

La miraba, pero no podía moverme. Solo me quedaba sonreír ante la idea de que moriría. Oigo el sonido del tren que se acerca, pero aun haci me mantengo en mi lugar escuchando cada vez mas cerca ese sonido.

De pronto la expresión del rostro de ella cambia a una de miedo, aunque ninguno de los dos hace algún movimiento.

Sentí la luz de los faros. El tren intento frenar pero era demasiado tarde.

Mujer: IZUMI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Luego de eso solo observe una infinita oscuridad. Quizás había muerto, pero aun escuchaba voces a mi alrededor.

Mujer: ¿el estará bien?

Señor: si, sus heridas no son graves. Solo hay que llevarlo al hospital y hay personas que deben hablar con usted

Mujer: ¿pero por que?

Señor: ¿Por qué no impidió que el hiciera esto?

Mujer:…

Señor: ¡acompáñeme por favor!

De pronto recuperé el sentido, al parecer soy el único en el lugar. Intenté abrir mis ojos pero era imposible.

Intento reconocer las voces, una de es mujer, pero no era SU voz.

Señora: pobre niño, ¿Por qué tu madre no te protegió?

Señora 2: va a estar mucho tiempo en coma

Estoy en coma, siento mis parpados pesados.

Un tiempo mas tarde…

Después de mucho, ahora veo la luz del di…

Señora: ¡se despertó!

¿Por qué gritan?

Señor: buenos días chico

Izumi: buenos días, ¿Qué hago aquí?

Señor: estuviste en coma por 10 años

Izumi: ¿Cómo paso?

Señor: ¿no lo recuerdas?

Izumi: no…

Señor: te atropelló un tren ¿no recuerdas tu pasado?

Izumi: no

Señor: no importa, te llevaremos a un centro especial

Izumi: ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

Señor: 5 años mas o menos

Izumi: de acuerdo…

Pov Normal

Izumi fue llevado al centro especial.

Dos años más tarde

Pov Meroko

Por que me hizo esto. Ella sabia que me gustaba, la consideraba mi amiga.

Chica: MEROKO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yo reconozco a esta chica que corre hacia mi.

Meroko: no te acerques o me corto las venas del otro brazo

Deja de acercarse y me mira con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Aun estoy de pie, pero mis piernas comenzaron a debilitarse.

Fuzuki: MEROKO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Creo que morí… aunque aun escucho voces. Son de Fuzuki, mi madre y de un señor.

Señor: aun esta viva, pero deberá estar en un centro psiquiátrico y usted no podrá verla durante 3 años

Fuzuki: ¡no! ¡Es imposible quiero verla!

Señor: tendrá que ser en ese lugar

No abro mis ojos, no quiero ver a Fuzuki. Fui trasladada a ese centro.

Pov Normal

Cuando Meroko llego al centro, todos la miraban como si fuera anormal. La mayoría de las personas del centro eran adolescentes, pero ninguno había querido suicidarse. Esa actitud se consideraba "mal vista" para los que lo intentaban.

Al no ser capaz de soportar todas esas miradas, decidió ir a su habitación.

Corría y corría para escapar de esa presión…

Izumi: ¡cuidado!

Meroko: perdón, pero no vi por donde iba

Izumi: me doy cuenta, ¿es por la noticia?

Meroko: em… si…

Izumi: los que han tratado de suicidarse no los tratan muy bien aquí

Meroko: ¿Por qué?

Izumi: ni idea…

Meroko: ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Izumi: estuve 10 años en coma, y estoy aquí para recordar mi pasado.

Meroko: que mal… ¿y cuanto llevas aquí?

Izumi: 2 años

Meroko: wow, entonces debes conocer a todos aquí

Izumi: algo haci

Meroko: oye, aun no conosco tu nombre

Izumi: me llamo Izumi, ¿y tu?

Meroko: soy Meroko

Izumi: encantado

Con estas palabras, dejó a Meroko para irse a otro lugar. Ella lo miró irse con un aire triste. Después fue a su habitación.

A la hora de la comida, nadie quería estar cerca de ella.

Izumi se acerco para sentarse junto a ella.

Daisuke: ¡eh! ¡Miren el chico sin memoria esta con la suicida!

Kosuké: ¡ahaha ella hará que el se suicide hihii tendremos vacaciones!

Todos: ahahahaha

Meroko: ¡QUE TIENEN EN LA CABEZA! ¡NOSOTROS TENEMOS UN VERDADERO PROBLEMA! ¡USTEDES, USTEDES SON SOLO HABLADORES! ¡CUANDO MI AMIGA SE VA ME DEPRIMO! ¡COMPRENDEN!

Daisuke: ¡para que se lo dices a todos!

Meroko: porque quiero

Los chicos la miraron y se callaron. Nadie habló después de eso.

Meroko: pareces tener muchos amigos "aquí" –tono irónico-

Izumi: ¡no me digas!

Meroko: podemos ser amigos si quieres

Izumi: estoy bien solo

Daisuke: ¡eh! Izumi por que rechazas a Meroko

Meroko o fulminó con la mirada y se levantó de su asiento

Meroko: si lo tomas de ese modo, ¡te deseo buenas noches!

Y se fue…

¡Izumi observo como se iba!

Algunos días pasaron… en los que Izumi y Meroko no se veían.

Una noche, Meroko decidió escaparse hacia el jardín. ¡ya no soportaba ese lugar!

Pero cuando llego vio a Izumi apoyado un árbol.

Izumi: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Meroko: ¡solo tomo aire! ¿¡Te molesta!?

Izumi: ¡cálmate! No tiene nada de malo

Meroko fue hacia el otro extremo del árbol, en el que se encontraba Izumi

Meroko: ¿Cómo los soportas?

Izumi: ¿soportar a quien?

Meroko: a los demás

Izumi: no les pongo atención

Meroko: ¿vienes seguido a este lugar?

Izumi: vengo cuando me siento solo. Me gusta mirar las estrellas a solas y después ir a dormir sin despertar a nadie…

Meroko: oh ok…

Izumi: ¿y tu? ¿Por qué estas aquí?

Meroko: no me sentía bien, tuve ganas de mirar las estrellas. Me siento protegida cuando las observo, aunque no sea verdad.

Un ruido en los matorrales llamó su atención. ¡De ellos salió una bolita totalmente blanca!

Izumi: ¡es un gato blanco! Es muy lindo

Meroko: ¡si kawaii!

El pequeño gato subió al árbol, pero después de 5 minutos no se atrevió a bajar.

Izumi: oh –sube al árbol-

Meroko: ¿Qué haces? ¡Si caes te harás daño!

Izumi: ¿te preocupas por mí?

Meroko: (baja la cabeza) Eh… no, no del todo

Izumi: ya lo tengo

Meroko: ten cuidado

Izumi: si

Volvió a bajar sin ningún problema y le entrego el gato a Meroko. Comenzó a lamerle la cara y ella sonrió por primera vez en ese lugar.

Izumi sintió que esa escena era muy conmovedora, ella con ese pequeño gato en sus brazos.

Izumi: sabes… eh estado preguntándome algo desde el otro día…

Meroko: ¿de que hablas?

Izumi: de cuando me dijiste si podíamos ser amigos…

Meroko: ¡a si!

Izumi: y quiero que seas mi amiga

Meroko: de acuerdo ;)

Meroko dejo al gato en el suelo y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Izumi, el cual se pudo rojo como un tomate.

Meroko: hihii

Izumi: por que…

Meroko: vámonos

Aquel día, un nuevo sentimiento se apoderó de Izumi. Después de esta noche, raramente se separaban. No les importaban los demás y se divertían juntos.

Los años pasaron y su relación se había vuelto íntima. Ambos tenían sentimientos por el otro pero jamás lo dijeron. Sobre todo Izumi que jamás había conocido ese sentimiento y Meroko sentía miedo a esa sensación.

Desde hace una semana, Meroko no dejaba de insistir que quería comprar un conejo. Luego ella tuvo autorización para tener uno.

Cuando llego el día libre, Izumi y ella fueron a la tienda para comprar un conejo. Cuando salieron se escapó y Meroko lo siguió. El conejo se dirigió al ferrocarril y vio a Meroko.

Izumi quedo algo choqueado viendo esto. ¡las luces del tren estaban cada vez mas cerca!

El sintió como muchas imágenes desfilaban por su cabeza. Meroko se lanzo a la vía y tomo a su pequeño conejo. Luego caminó hacia Izumi antes de que el tren llegara.

Izumi recordó el día que estaba frente al tren, recordó lo que estaba haciendo y los golpes de su madre. Luego de eso se desmayo frente a Meroko.

Meroko: IZUMI

Ella llamó a urgencias en compañía de su conejo. Después de estar una hora en la sala de espera le permitieron ir a verle…

Doctor: ¿señorita, que relación tiene con el?

Meroko: soy una de sus amigas… ¿Qué ocurre con el?

Doctor: por una razón desconocida, parece que esta en coma de nuevo…

Meroko: COMA

Doctor: lo siento mucho

Meroko ahora estaba al lado de Izumi, tomando su mano y hablándole de algunas cosas.

Un año después…

Meroko iba cada día a ver a Izumi… y lloraba muchas veces a la semana…

Ella se había dado cuenta que le gustaba mas que cualquier persona, ya no podía negarlo…

Como cada día, tenía la mano de Izumi entrelazadas con las de ella y fue la primera vez que lloro en su presencia.

Meroko: por que tienes que estar de nuevo en coma… no lo entiendo

10 minutos más tarde

Meroko: te quiero Izumi…

En aquel momento, su mano se movió. Pero como Meroko estaba llorando tan desconsoladamente no se dio cuenta.

Meroko: te quiero, te quiero, te quiero…

Una mano se posó en su cabeza.

Izumi: yo también te quiero, Meroko

Dejó de llorar y posó su mirada en Izumi. No pudo más y lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas.

Izumi: también me gustas, Meroko

Meroko: ¡soy tan feliz!

Se abrazaron e instintivamente se besaron.

Izumi se fue del hospital después de un día. Luego le pidió matrimonio a Meroko. Aunque aun les quedaba un año por estar en el centro Psicológico, los dejaron irse, ya que ellos ya estaban bien.

Se casaron y tuvieron un hijo. Meroko no volvió a ver a sus padres ni a Fuzuki e Izumi no volvió siquiera a hablar de su madre.

¡Happy end!

Bueno espero que les haya gustado n-n, al menos a mi me gustó cuando lo leí n0n… espero que dejen comentarios y yo con gusto se los pasaré a la autora n0n

Cuídense

bYe!!!!


End file.
